Letting Go
by HydeLuver
Summary: Letting go isn't easy. Set during the first few days of 1980, after the season finally. Inspired by Britney Spear's song "Out From Under."
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: Short story based around our favorite cheerleader and the badass zen burnout. I was inspired by a Britney Spears song titled "Out from under." Now trust me, it came as a shock to be inspired by Britney because I'm not really a fan, but this song gave me inspiration. Usually I'm JH friendly and I am extremely obsessed with them as a couple, but WARNING this one will **not** be JH happy, sorry guys!

**Letting Go**

**Jackie's POV:**

Change. What a funny concept that is. I change my shirt, change my shoes, change the soap I use, even change how I feel. Huh. Change my feelings. Sounds easy enough, but it isn't. Trust me when I tell you it is anything but easy to strip away feelings that you are so accustomed to.

Looking at my life I realize how much changes have occurred in my once perfect little world. The huge mansion I once called home has been replaced by a small two bedroom apartment. The clogs that once used to adorn my tiny feet are now flip flops. The man that used to be my knight in shining armor has transformed into a foreigner. Yet with all these changes, one thing remains the same, the one thing that should have changed...

The way I feel about him.

No, not Fez.

Steven.

I know I shouldn't be thinking about him since I'm with Fez now, but I can't help it. Everytime Fez touches me, kisses me, hell everytime we sleep together I can't help but think of Steven. Physically I'm with Fez, but emotionally I find myself in the small room in the basement.

Guilt. That's another concept, not so funny though. I feel it when Fez speaks to me, but I hear someone else. I feel guilty everytime I'm in the basement and start thinking about all the places Steven and I have had sex in. I especially feel guilty when Fez is sitting next to me and I think about it.

It's funny actually. Not in that HA-Ha kind of funny, but that ironic funny, that I would be in this situation. I finally found the perfect man for me, I mean I did the list Goddamn it and that's proof enough that I should be with Fez, but then why isn't that enough?

So here I am, in the basement with the gang, sitting next to Fez and looking towards an empty chair, _Steven's chair_, waiting for it to become occupied by the man who occupies my heart.

Poor Fez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fez's POV:**

Candy. No longer does it taste sweet. No longer can it clear my mind of all thoughts and fill my heart with warmth. It's all her fault. She's the reason why such sweetness tastes so sour. Jacqueline Burkhart.

The tiny girl has been my life long desire. Since I lived in my country, eating coconuts as big as my head and riding on the back of my pet elephant, I've wanted to be the guy with the hot girlfriend. Sure it took moving to another country and several years of stalking her, but I'm finally that guy. It gets no better than Jackie Burkhart. The reigning queen of both beauty and class, she's the catch of Point Place- and I'm the fisherman who caught her.

But any good fisherman knows that it's hard to hold on to a fish and if you do manage to hold on to it, you'll most likely kill it; and that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm slowly killing her by holding on to her because, let's face it, it is not me she wants.

I'm not stupid, even though these sons of bitches think so. I know she still has feelings for Hyde. I can see the way she looks at him. She never looks at me that way, and that's when I know that she's not really mine, even though she _is _mine.

People might think I'm a bad person for holding her back, but they don't know what it's like to finally have the one girl you've wanted for years. It's better to have her knowing she doesn't really love you than to not have her at all. That would be like having all the candy in the world and having to give it back, and that's just plain crazy.

Besides, that bastard Hyde doesn't deserve her. He had her and he hurt her. He's just going to keep hurting her and she deserves better than that, better than him. She deserves me. At least I think she does. And Hyde already runs his own store, was married to a stripper (every man's dream) and he's cool, and what do I have? I have Jackie. And that alone makes me better than him, so there's no way I'm letting her go that easily. She'll fall in love with me eventually...hopefully....someday.

**A/N: Okay, so this might not be the way people assume Fez thinks but it is completely necessary that he thinks this for the sake of the story. I tried to keep it somehow Fez-like with the candy, and the "bastard" and "sons of bitches" so I hope it wasn't _TOO _out of character.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Noise fills the basement as the gang, minus Hyde, argue as to what to do that day. Though suggestions suchs as the Hub and the mall were shared, subconsciously all five knew that, like every other day, they'd end up in the same places they were in now, doing the same things they did everyday. Luckily, that was just fine for the gang of unmotivated friends.

"How about we just watch Charlie's Angels man, no burger or mall can beat the three hot babes with gigantic racks" says Kelso from the lawn chair.

Donna, who is sitting on the couch in between Eric, Fez, and Jackie, who was on Fez's lap, looked towards her moronic friend in disgust.

"God Kelso, can you be a bigger dillhole? Stop exploiting women for once in your life" she says.

"I'm not exploring anything Big D, but if I were, you'd be first on my list. But you know we couldn't tell Eric cuz you know how he gets" replies Kelso in a loud whisper.

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" asks Eric.

Sheepishly, Kelso looks away and says, "I don't know what you're talking about man" and then turns back and winks at Donna who just shakes her head in annoyance. Donna then turns to look at her best friend who has been uncharacteristically quiet.

"Jackie, what gives? You haven't said a word in like twenty minutes. It's beginning to freak me out."

"Personally," begins Eric, "I don't mind you being quier Jackie. It's actually a rather pleasant change. You should try it more ofter."

This earned him an elbow to the rib from Donna who once again turned to look towards Jackie who had, surprisingly, not responded to Eric's insult.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" she asks once again.

Tearing her eyes away from the empty chair near the deep freeze, Jackie directs her attention towards Donna. "Um, nothing just thinking."

"About?"

"God, you lumberjack, can't I think with out badgering me. Jeez Donna, seriously."

"Damn Jackie, what crawled up your ass?" asks Kelso.

Deciding not to answer any of her friend's questions, Jackie simply rolls her eyes and looks down at Fez who has one hand one her hip and the other one on her knee.

Sighing softly, she acknowledges her disappointment at her lack of emotion. This is the kind of contact that would usually make her heart flutter and her stomach perform flips, but nope. There was no such reaction.

'_What's wrong with me? This is your boyfriend, you should feel happy that he's being so loving.'_

However, she was not able to become excited or feel loved. It wasn't that she thought Fez didn't love her. On the contrary, she knew how much he loved and cherished her because he would tell her everyday, several times a day actually. The problem was Steven. The fact that he was, for so long, the only person who could excite her. The only person who's touch made her melt, made her hot, turned her on. As much as she hated to admit it, Fez just didn't compare to Steven.

While Fez was passionate, he just wasn't _as _passionate as Steven was; Unless candy and porn were involved that is. And Fez was definitely not even close to Steven as far as sex was concerned.

_'God, what are you doing Jackie? You can't have these thoughts about your ex-boyfriend while you're on your boyfriend's lap...or at all for that matter.'_

But she couldn't help herself. She felt her face heat up as she felt herself getting wet and found herself reliving one specific night of hot, passionate sex with Steven.

-**Flashback-**

Drops of sweat trickle down her forehead as she finds herself coming close to extasy. As her back begins to arch, Jackie opens her eyes and looks down at Hyde. His head is expertly located in between her legs. His hands are holding her legs open in an effort to allow himself the maximum of space to work with.

Panting in pleasure, she continues to look at him through squinted eyes. His eyes are closed and his mouth is pressed against her and she feels his tongue flick swiftly against her hot, wet clit. Each time he applies more pressure.

"Oh my God, Steven baby that feels so good"

He opens his eyes and smiles as he looks up to see her expression though never forgetting to massage her clit with his tongue.

"You like that babe?" he asks.

"MHM," she moans, "It feels so good baby, please don't stop!"

On command, he once again lowers his head between her legs. He grabs her legs with more force briging her hips closer to him so that he can slip his tongue further in her. He begins by massaging her inner lips slowly and then, at the feel of more juices flowing from her tiny body he applies more and more pressure...

"JACKIE!"

Coming out of her daze, Jackie looks towards Donna who has just screamed her name.

"WHAT DONNA?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go to the water tower with us?"

"Oh. Yeah. Water tower, sure."

As the gang gets up to head out, Jackie takes one final look at the empty chair. _'God Steven, what are you doing to me?' _she thinks before turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

**Author's note**: _Ehh..A little bit of smut here...I must confess, it is really not my expertise (and it was the first time I wrote anything along the lines of one). Anyways, the next chapter will be more Hyde-oriented, promise =)__ Read & Review please. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

Emptiness. This is what Steven Hyde encounters when he enters the basement. After a long, exhausting day at work, this is exactly what he had been hoping to find. He had very little patience to deal with feminist blondes, annoying foreigners, idiotic cops, whiny nancy boys or loud-mouthed cheerleaders.

Without so much as removing his jacket, Hyde crosses the room and headsover towards his chair. Emptiness and silence. There's no combination better than this, except when your head is troubled and your heart is shattered. This being the case, emptiness and silence become Steven Hyde's biggest enemies.

Emptiness and silence describe Hyde's world after Samantha rang the doorbell and entered his life. His heart became empty and his life became silent for it was lacking the shrill-demanding voice he had grown to both love and loathe. In its place, instead, was the clicking of heels and the popping of cans everytime his wife opened a beer for him.

-**Flashback-**

"This is Sam. She's a st...exotic dancer I met in Vegas. I'm sorry, what are you doing here? "  
"You don't remember? We got married."

-**End Flashback-**

Yup. That's when it started. He thought he'd be happy. I mean sure he'd lost jackie, but he wasn't empty-handed, he gained a hot, blonde, and horny stripper for a wife. His friends all thought he traded up. Even Donna supported the union, but then, it struck him hard. He lost the one person who believed in him. The only person he could related to. The only person who ever really mattered.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat due to this particular thought, Hyde thought back on one specific day, the day he knew Jackie had given up on him.

**Flashback: September 1979-**

It had been a month since Samantha showed up. Even though it was only a month, Hyde felt as though he had been in this fake marriage for years. Same, no matter how cool she was, just wasn't what he wanted. It was just too simple, too much like a routine: work, come home, get handed a beer, have sex and sleep. Every day, it was the same thing. She never nagged him for presents or demanded him to tell her he loved her. Hell, she hadn't even said she loved him. He was living the life he always wanted and now that he had it, he realized it wasn't enough, it was only the easy way out. '_Huh, better the easy out than the painful way out' _he thought.

That evening:

In order to make sam feel more at home, Hyde had planned a small get together in the basement to celebrate their first month as husband and wife. He watched, somewhat satisfied, as his blonde wife proceed in opening the present his friends brought.

"Oooh a Queen record" she cooed taking the record from Kelso's hand.

"Yeah, I fiured you could put this on and do a little dance for us. Oh and you can wear Fez's gift" Kelso said pointing at the bejweled bra Fez had given her.

Amused, Hyde shook his head. He was glad that everyone was able to make it...well, almost everyone.

"Here Sam. I bet you'll like my gift better than what these morons gave you" said Donna.

Opening the small box Donna gave her, Sam giggled and held up a bumper sticker which read "strippers have more fun."

Slightly confused, Kelso says "It's not strippers Donna, it's blondes. Blondes have more fun, jeez what a lousy gift."

Rolling his eyes at his friend's stupidity, Hyde began wondering where Jackie-

"Sorry I'm late."

His question was immediately answered as Jackie entered the basement. Her soft curl were cascading down her shoulders, her tight black jeans accentuated her fantastic ass, and her eyes-

'_Stop thinking about this shit man, you're married to a stripper, life can't get no better."_

He watched her place her coat on top of the record player and walk towards Sam with a gift wrapped in shiny pink paper.

"Um...ere, I um...I think this belongs to you know."

Curiously, Hyde watches Sam the the paper and open the box. When he saw what was inside, his heart stopped beating.

It was his Lez Zeppelin one he had given _her._

"Um...it was Steven's favorite. I thought since you're his wife you should have it" Jackie said.

Hyde directed his gaze towards Jackie but she didn't look his way. He knew she was trying her best to not make eye contact with him which was why she continued looking down at the floor. His anger rose with each second that passed. '_How can she give Sam that? I gave it to her. To HER.'_

Hyde ignored Sam's girlish response as she held up the t-shirt to her body. All he could see was Jackie and all he could feel was betrayal and hurt.

'_She should have known better' _he kept thinking.

Everyone but Sam noticed the tension that was building up in the room as Hyde shot deathly looks at Jackie. Jackie, however, refused to look at Hyde and looked around the room with a small smile on her face.

Finally, Hyde's anger could not be contained any longer. He got up from his chair, walked towards Sam and snatched the t-shirt away from her, much to her surprise. He then walked over to Jackie. Standing directly in front of her, he gave her no choice but to look at him.

"We need to talk" he hissed and headed towards his room.

"Steven, whatever you need to say you can tell me here in front of everyone" she called out.

"Jackie, I think you should just go talk to him," said Donna quietly, "he seems really pissed."

Rolling her eyes, Jackie reluctantly walked towards the small room in the back of the basement.

As she pushed open the door, she realized that it had been a long time since she'd been in here. She looked around the small, dark room which used to be her refuge, her shelter. However, it didn't look the same. Anyone other than her wouldn't have noticed the changes made, but she knew this room like she knew herself and she picked up on the changes immediately.

There was an extra night stand near the cot, probably where Sam's clothes were. Female products, such as perfume and lipstick, were scattered around the floor, and the picture she had given Steven, which he kept beside his bed, was no longer there.

After taking everything in, she looked over to Hyde. He was standing across from her, gripping the t-shirt and looking furious.

"Jackie, what the hell did you do that for?"

"Did what Steven?"

"Don't play stupid Jackie, why the hell would you give this to Sam?" he asked while holding up the shirt.

"She's your wife Steven, I figured she should have it."

"Cut the crap. If this is your way of getting back at me, it's not funny okay?" he says while trying to keep calm.

"Getting back at you? I'm past that Hyde. This was just the right thing to do?"

"Hyde? You just called me Hyde."

Arching an eyebrow she says, "that is your name isn't?"

"Yeah, but you don't call me that. You haven't called me Hyde in years."

"Things change I guess," she says looking squarely into his eyes, "people change."

"Jackie stop this okay? Just here, take this back" he says while trying to place the t-shirt into her hands.

"Steven, this isn't mine anymore okay?"

"God can you stop this? Just take it back."

"Why is this such a big deal to you?"

"Because I...Forget it, just whatever. You don't want it, fine by me." He snatches the t-shirt from her hands, stuffs it into a drawer, and heads towards the door.

Before walking out of the room, however, he turns back to her and says, "As long as you have it, I have a chance." He looked at her and then towards the drawer where the shirt was. He knew it was something that needed to be said, no matter how hard it was for him to say it.

Soon after that, Jackie left. As soon as she did, Hyde stood up from his chair and headed towards his room. He opened the drawer, and in it he found it. The shirt was still there, crumpled up just like he left it. On top of it, however was a note written in big, girly cursive, which read "_I'm sorry."_

**-End of flashback-**

Emptiness and silence. _'Maybe not the best combination after all' _thought Hyde as he got up from his chair and headed to the Forman's kitchen.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry it is taking such a long time to update, but the dreaded week of midterms is coming up and unfortunately, I won't be able to put up any new chapters until after the 13th (which is when I take my last exam.) I'm sorry to leave you guys hanging, but definitely come back towards the end of next week and I will have new chapters up.

Also, I put together a website which contains images that go along with the stories I'm working on now so you guys some sort of visual as to what I see when writing fanfics. The URL is on my profile under the February 24th update.

**Definitely go check it out, I put a lot of work into the images and I hope you guys like them!!**

**Until next week!!  
P.S: Wish me luck on midterms =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter is here! Includes lyrics from a Britney Spears song titled Out From Under (which served as inspiration for this story.) Jackie and Hyde finally come to terms with their feelings towards one another!**

**Later that night- Jackie's bedroom**

Tossing and turning in her bed, Jackie could not help but feel a bit guilty. After they had left the water tower, she and Fez came home and as he was about to get in bed with her, she told him she would rather be alone. She saw his shattered expression but was thankful that he complied.

She just needed time to herself, time to sort out these feelings she was still harboring towards Hyde. Her thoughts about him, her memories especially, were making it difficult to have a relationship with Fez. So here she was, two hours after getting home, still with a head full of unanswered questions and a heavy heart.

'_This shouldn't be so hard Jackie. Steven hurt you,he cheated on you and he married someone else. Fez loves you and buys you presents and would never choose someone else over you' _she told herself, but this thought failed to satisfy her. So, without thinking about it twice, she got out of bed, got dressed, and decided to go talk to the one person who could help her fix this.

_**Breathe you out  
Breathe you in  
You keep coming back to tell me  
youre the one who could have been  
and my eyes see it all so clear  
It was long ago and far away but it never disappears  
I try to put it in the past  
Hold on to myself and dont look back**_

**A few minutes later- The basement**

Hyde was laying on his cot when he heard the basement door open. He looked over at the clock by the stand and noticed that it was after three in the morning. He got up and grabbed a bat that was near the door. '_Another waste of Red's money' _he thought.

He saw a small silhoutte in the dark feeling around trying to find the light switch. "Where the hell is it?" he heard the intruder say. Putting the bat down, Hyde walked over to where he knew the switch was and turned on the light.

"Jackie?"

Taken aback from the unexpected company, Jackie says "Steven, you scared me."

"Jackie, it's three in the morning, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Steven, we need to talk."

_**  
I dont wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When Im out from under  
I dont wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
Ill get it all figured out  
When Im out from under **_

"About what?" he asks

"Steven I can't be with you anymore."

Hyde raises his eyebrow in amusement and crosses his arms across his chest. "Jackie, did you hit your head or something? You and I aren't together."

Rolling her eyes, Jackie walks over to the couch and sits at the very edge of it. Hyde closes the basement door and walks towards his chair. "I know that Steven I'm not stupid. I just mean that I..uh..Steven I need closure okay?"

"Oh crap. Jackie no, we're not doing this okay? Remember, I'm not good with words and I'm an insensitive asshole?"

"No Steven, please. I just..I really need this. Look you don't even have to say anything, but there are things I need to get off my chest so I can let you go."

"Oh so getting with Fez wasn't enough?"

Sighing, Jackie reached over to take his hands in hers but he pulled away and had a cold, emotionless glare plastered on his face. Jackie, slightly hurt, stood in front of him and got ready for what she knew would be both the most painful and liberating speech of her life.

"Steven, I love you."

She was a bit pleased when she saw the confused look that appeared on his face. '_Finally some fucking expression.'_

"I love you but at the same time I hate you. I've told myself over and over again that the only reason you stopped fighting for us was because you didn't think you were good enough for me. But I told you so many times that you were Steven, you were more than good enough-"

"Jackie-"

"No Steven, just please let me say what I need to say."

Hyde knew he should do what she said for once, so he nodded and let her proceed.

"Thanks. But then Steven, you just stopped fighting and you let her stay. You let he stay and you acted as though I meant nothing to you. Worse than how you acted towards me when I was dating Michael. I just..I couldn't believe that the one person who acted as my protector, the one person who seemed to care about me could purposedly hurt me so badly."

She saw that he was trying to say something but continued talking knowing that if he said something she would lose her nerve and never be able to get everything out of her chest.

"I loved you so much that I ignored your stupid burns and your hurtful comments because I knew you were only trying to cover up your hurt. You know when I left the shirt in your drawer the day of Sam's party? I thought that leaving it would let me forget about you, but it didn't. I just kept beating myself over and over because you said that as long as I had it you had hope. I was so angry that I'd killed any hope you had in us and I cried myself to sleep every night after that,"

_**So let me go  
Just let me fly away  
Let me feel the space between us growing deeper  
And much darker every day  
Watch me now and Ill be someone new  
My heart will be unbroken  
It will open up for everyone but you  
Even when I cross the line  
It's like a lie Ive told a thousand times**_

"and I felt so guilty because I'm with Fez and he treats me like I've always wanted to be treated but I just kept thinking about you and I hated myself for it. Steven, you're the one that has my heart and I hate you for that because you don't deserve it. You've hurt me so much and I don't want you to have it, but I can't love anyone the way I love you and I need to let you go Steven."

She began to cry and Hyde was speechless. He was so certain she hated him, so certain that he no longer had a place in her heart, but she proved him wrong. Now she was telling him that she didn't want to love him anymore, and he didn't know how to tell her she didn't have to stop because he never stopped loving her either.

'_No you idiot, you can't tell her that, she just said she doesn't want to love you anymore.'_

"Jackie"

Her crying made it difficult for him to speak so he reached over to her and led her towards the couch. He lifted her head up and began to wipe the tears from her face.

"Jackie, listen" sighing, he told himself that for her sake he would need to swallow his stupid pride and be honest with her.

'_What the hell, there's no one else here so why not?'_

"I'm sorry okay? Look, I know I've been an asshole to you since Sam showed up and I have no excuse for that, but you have to understand that you hurt me too. You give me an ultimatum and then you take off without waiting for an answer, hell without even saying goodbye. Then I find you about to screw Kelso. God I was so embarrassed and hurt. Jackie I couldn't come back here knowing everyone would be talking about what an idiot I was to think I was good enough for you. All I kept thinking was that I was so incapable of making you happy that you went back to someone who cheated on you with everyone in this fucking town."

"Steven I didn't-"

"No, it's my turn to talk so just listen. I don't think you got it then, and I still think you don't get it. Jackie I went to Chicago to ask you to come back...to ask you to marry me. TO MARRY ME!" he got up from the couch and began yelling.

"JUST TRY TO IMAGINE HOW STUPID I FELT WHEN I SAW THE GIRL I WAS ABOUT TO PROPOSE TO IN A HOTEL ROOM WITH HER HALF NAKED EX BOYFRIEND. JESUS I HATED YOU SO MUCH. I HATED MYSELF EVEN MORE BECAUSE I LET YOU SUCK ME INTO THIS GOD DAMN FANTASY WORLD WHERE I COULD BE HAPPY."

_**I dont wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When Im out from under  
I dont wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
Ill get it all figured out  
When Im out from under**_

Jackie got up from the couch and walked towards where Hyde was standing. "Steven, nothing happened."

"Yeah because I walked in"

"No, no Steven nothing was going to happen I promise."

"Jackie stop okay? Look, everything that happened in Chicago was a reality check. I let myself believe that maybe happiness was in the cards for me. Stupid right?"

Jackie began to cry harder. "No Steven it isn't stupid."

"No it was. I should have known better. Look you said you wanted closure right? Well here it is. I didn't love Sam, I never did. Everytime I was with her I thought of you. Every night I wished it was you laying beside me instead of her. I hated seeing you with Fez, it eats me up inside seeing you kiss him the way you used to kiss me, it still does. I know that I ruined my chances at the best thing that ever happened to me, that ever will happen to me and I hate myself for that okay? My biggest regret is losing you and as much as I want to hate you it's impossible to do anything but love you."

_**And part of me still believes  
When you ay youre gonna stick around  
And part of me still believes  
We can find a way to work it out  
But I know that we tried everything we could try  
So let's just say goodbye  
Forever  
**_  
"Steven then why can't we just-"

"Jackie no"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE WE CAN'T KEEP HURTING EACH OTHER"

"We're hurting each other now."

Sighing, Hyde grabs her shoulders and makes her look him straight in the eye.

"Jackie, you know it wouldn't work between us. You do know that right?"  
Looking away from him, Jackie begins to sob loudly.

"Jackie? You know that right?"

"Steven I love you"

Hyde puts his index finger under her chin and lifts her face so that she's looking at him. Her teary eyes wide and full of hope. Without any explanation or hesitation, he crashes his lips onto hers, hard. She kisses him back with more passion and need than she thought possible and he did the same. For the first time in months they let themselves endulge in their needs to make contact with each other. Their hands roamed each others body as though they were unfamiliar to each other. Only after a few minutes did they break apart, breathless of course.

_**I dont wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When Im out from under  
I dont wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
Ill get it all figured out  
When Im out from under  
**_

Hyde looked into Jackie's eyes which were still filled with tears and he felt a part of him die.

"Steven..." Jackie sensed the sadness within him, and she knew what had just happened. That had been the last kiss between them.

"I'm letting you go Jackie" he said turning away from her.

Crying uncontrollably, Jackie made a dash towards the door. Before turning the knob to open the door, she turned to him and said "I love you so much Steven." Their eyes met for a few seconds and he smiled sadly at her and watched as she closed the door behind her.

"I love you too doll" he whispered as he walked towards the door and turned the lights off.

_**I dont wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When Im out from under  
I dont wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
Ill get it all figured out  
When Im out from under  
When I'm out from under ...**_

**A/N: TA DA! Okay so it is kind of emotional I must admit but as a die hard JH fan it is my way to come to terms with the crap that was season 8. Now please keep in mind it is like 3:30 in the morning so if there are any spelling/grammatical/whatever else errors, let me know because I'm not really functioning well enough to catch them all lol. Hope you liked it and review!! **


End file.
